


Complex

by UnholyDarkness



Series: One Word- All [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek doesn't know how to talk about his feelings, Derek's emotionaly constipated, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Poor Stiles, they aren't together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Derek and wants to be with him. Derek loves Stiles too, but refuses to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex

Complex 

"I don't understand, Derek." Stiles yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, "one minute your shoving me against walls, threatening my //life// and the next you kiss me in the middle of a pack meeting; in front of all our friends!" Stiles let out a groan, flopping down on Derek's old, ratty couch. "I mean, do you want me or not, Derek, because I'm telling you right now that I won't play your game anymore."

"I- Stiles its... Complicated." Derek stood by his bed, arms crossed, "I //do// want you, but I'm- we're not- you-" he sighed, arms dropping to his side as he looked away from Stiles who was pouting at him over the back of the couch, "it's too complex." 

"No it's not, Derek," Stiles shouted, standing up in anger and stomped all the way to Derek, "either you want me, or not. I mean, I'm on board, a hundred percent, and I want to be yours. I..." Stiles hesitated, reaching out to grab Derek's hands in his and brought them to his chest. "I know what Kate did hurt you, more then I could ever imagine, but Derek, I fucking //love you//. So please, please give me a chance to show you how much."

Derek wouldn't meet Stiles eyes and his hands hung limp in the others. He didn't say a word, just stood there as Stiles eyes pleaded with him to at least //look// at him. Stiles eventually dropped Derek's hands, taking a deep breath as he stepped back. 

"If I walk out that door, I'm done." Stiles warns, "its your last chance or you lose me forever."

Derek does nothing, eyes pointedly not looking at Stiles' saddened gaze.

"Okay." He said firmly, quietly, almost to himself, "o-okay," he said louder, to Derek, as he walked calmly to the couch to grab his book bag and keys from where he tossed them when he first got to Derek's apartment.

Tears and small sobs were already pouring out of him by the time he made his way to the door. He turned back one last time, heart aching as he saw that Derek had turned around to look out the windows, arms crossed again. Stiles opened the huge metal door, and let himself cry freely as he crossed the threshold, voice breaking as he said one more time, "okay."


End file.
